


Blood-Curdling Nightmares and Warmhearted Hugs

by Gravytrain101



Series: Quantum Leap Oneshots [1]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Comforting, Crying, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mental Hospital, Nightmares, Yelling, hospital flashback, shock therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Sam has finally leaped home where he gets to be with the love of his life, Al. However, the one downside to having leaped into so many people is the memories. Sam remembers his time as a black man during the 50's in the south. He remembers being a woman and having to deal with sexual harassments. Or the time where he was a mentally challenged man named Jimmy. But the one that really gives him the most trouble, is his time as Sam Biederman. The man that was admitted to a mental hospital for depression, and was being treated by shock therapy. This particular experience gives him terrible nightmares. Luckily, Al is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci
Series: Quantum Leap Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984519
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Blood-Curdling Nightmares and Warmhearted Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I've just found this show (after starting Scott Bakula's NCIS New Orleans) and this is my first work in this fandom. I really love the show and I can't wait to see what other ideas I come up with! Please read and enjoy!

Al’s POV:   
“Sam! Quit kicking me!” I demanded as I shifted my body in a way where I wouldn’t have to take as much of a beating. 

“No! It hurts! Stay away from me. No shock!” he shouted as he twisted and turned in bed. 

“Crap,” I muttered under my breath as I sat up on my knees as I faced him. 

I was met with a sight that just broke my heart. My best friend, my boyfriend, my lover was sweating, crying, and yelling for help. How the hell did I miss that?

“Sam!” I yelled as I grabbed his arm, “You’re just dreaming. You’re okay!” 

“No!” he shouted as he weaseled out of my grasp, “You’re just going to hurt me! Stay away! Al! Help!” 

“I’m right here baby! I’m not going to hurt you!” I yelled back at him as I was trying to think of something to do to snap him out of it. 

“Leave me alone. Al!” he yelled as he almost fell off the bed and hit his head on his bedside table. 

“Sam!” I exclaimed as I grabbed him and pulled him back on the bed with me before he could hit his head. 

“Get your hands off me!” he yelled as he tried to get out of my grasp again. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Sam. You’re just having a nightmare,” I told him as I straddled his hips with my legs and pinned his arms down with my hands so he couldn’t hurt himself, “I need you to wake up Sam. No one’s going to hurt you. You’re safe with me.” 

“Al!” he yelled as he thrashed his head around, “Al! Where are you?” 

“I’m right here,” I exclaimed as I shook him a bit, “Wake up!” 

“Help! Al! Can you hear me?” he shouted out into the dimly lit bedroom. 

“I can hear you honey. Come on, just wake up for me,” I pleaded as I shook him harder until his eyes opened, “There we go. Sam, you with me now?” 

“Al?” he asked as he looked down to see me restraining him. 

“Sorry,” I muttered as I climbed off him to sit next to him, “Are you okay? You were having one hell of a nightmare.” 

“I’m fine,” he said as he looked at anything in the room but me, “I’m sorry I woke you. You can go back to sleep.” 

“Sam,” I gently said as I took his hand in mine, “We both know you’re not fine. Did you have another dream about the hospital again?” 

He turned to me and looked me right in the eyes. He had tears running down his face while he bit his lip to keep me from hearing him cry. I knew the answer to my question just by looking at his face. 

“Oh Sam,” I sighed as I gathered him up in my arms. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled into my chest as he tried to hold back his sobs. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for darling,” I told him before I kissed the top of his head, “Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?” 

He pulled away to look at me once more as he continued to hold back his cries, “Not really Al, it’s just going to make me sadder,” he answered. 

“It’s okay to cry Sam, there’s no shame in it,” I told him as I wiped some of the tears away. 

“Okay,” he sobbed as he hid his face in my chest and began to cry. 

“You’re alright. I’m right here, just let it out,” I soothed as I rubbed his back and rocked us a little. 

“You left Al! You disappeared and I was stuck in that hospital. They kept shocking me and I couldn’t make them stop!” he cried into my shirt. 

“Look at me Samuel,” I ordered as I pulled him away to look him in the eyes, “Now what happened to you in that hospital is something we both will never forget. I almost lost you. I never want to have that feeling ever again. It would break my heart to lose you! I am not leaving you and we are not in that hospital anymore. You leaped home and we are currently in our bed. We will never go back there. I won’t let you. Got it?” 

“I got it,” he said as he took some deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“You okay?” I asked as I cupped his cheek and wiped away some tears with my thumb. 

“I’m better now,” he said as he positioned himself in my arms again, “I love you Al.” 

“I love you to Sam,” I said before I laid down with him in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Don't hesitate in leaving me feedback down below, I would appreciate it!


End file.
